


Домогательства

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: На мостике, как заметил Ирука с самого начала пребывания на Конохе, всегда царит хаос





	Домогательства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [over on the bridge (banter awaits)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106924) by [faorism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faorism/pseuds/faorism). 



На мостике, как заметил Ирука с самого начала пребывания на Конохе, всегда царил хаос. У Ируки за плечами уже был опыт межзвездных путешествий, но не таких долгих и знаменательных, как нынешнее пребывание на самом известном корабле флота. И ни одно из них не было и на йоту таким же суетливым, суматошным, громким и диким как Коноха в любой момент своего существования. Из своего небольшого уголка, где ему обычно никто не мешал, Ирука мог вовремя вмешаться в болтовню капитана, главинженера и главврача, которая, наплевав на свои занятия в медотсеке, всегда торчала на мостике – и сейчас, похоже, назревало самое время…  
– Я тебе врач, Наруто, а не плотник!  
Ирука вздохнул.  
– Сакура! Я же сказал, я не виноват. Тебе надо всего лишь легонько… – последовал звук удара, а потом череда невнятных жалоб и бормотаний в духе «а как же твоя клятва никогда никому не причинять вреда?»  
Ирука еще раз вздохнул, чуть поворачиваясь на кресле. Как и ожидалось, главврач выглядела так, будто вот-вот прибьет своего капитана. Он на миг задержал взгляд на сцене, старательно игнорируемой остальной командой, и задумался, стоит ли вмешиваться… в сто двадцать первый раз (да, он считал). Иногда должность старшего офицера по связи означала, что ему приходится заниматься не только налаживанием коммуникаций между кораблем и всей остальной Галактикой, но также и быть нянькой для юного трио. Хотя на это Ирука вовсе не подписывался…  
– Хм, – это коротенькое восклицание привлекло внимание Наруто, и Ирука мысленно возопил, чтобы, во имя Сола, этот невозможный вулканец не вмеша… – Ваше чрезмерно детское поведение отвлекает членов команды, включая меня, от своих обязанностей. Вам лучше немедленно прекратить буйствовать. К тому же то, что вы называете доктора Харуно по имени, говорит о недостатке профессионализма, что, по моему мнению, не подпадает под нормы…  
– Эй-эй-эй. Я уже давно и на сто процентов взрослый…  
– Невозможно применять стопроцентную шкалу к чему-то настолько абстрактному… – Ирука, даже не смотря на Саске, заметил в его голосе усмешку, которой тот не дал проявиться на лице. – Капитан.  
И только Ирука приготовился провести час, выслушивая бессвязные вопли капитана, сопровождаемые сардоническими кивками вулканца, который Все Знает Лучше, как раздался чуть насмешливый голос:  
– Так, Саске, Наруто, Сакура… хватит. Вы так активно спорите, что я не могу сосредоточиться на чтении.  
И словно по мановению волшебной палочки, напряжение между троицей исчезло. Ирука чуть расслабился, нажал пару нужных кнопок… но прежде, чем он успел обернуться и посмотреть на причину внезапного перемирия, капитан взорвался:  
– На чтении?!! Да это чтение… Вы опять засели за ваши мерзкие книжонки! Порно у меня на мостике! Принесенное моим первым помощником!  
«Одержимость Какаши этими книгами, пожалуй, действительно имеет нездоровый оттенок, – подумал Ирука. – Эх, его бы в лазарет…»  
– Я то и дело их выкидываю, но вы их все равно приносите!  
– Боюсь, на этот раз вынужден с вами согласиться, Узумаки. Это в высшей степени недостойная литература, особенно для того, в чьих жилах течет кровь вулканцев, как бы низок ни был ее процент.  
– Что ты заладил со своей кровью! Какаши – ценный член моей команды…  
– …И на четверть вулканец. Хм. Не вижу в своем комментарии неточности или причины для обиды.  
– Ты ничегошеньки не…  
Ирука перестал следить за их диалогом, заслышав чуть слева от себя утомленный вздох, скосил глаза и встретился взглядом с Какаши. У на четверть вулканца были светлые волосы и всегда радостный прищур глаз, хотя сейчас Ирука уже знал, что это не просто маска – тот действительно улыбался ему. Не то чтобы Ируку всерьез шокировало восхищенное выражение лица первого помощника, но от честности в глазах Какаши по телу Ируки временами проходила волна приятного, но немного неудобного тепла. Причин он не понимал, но пока что и не хотел понимать. Ирука встряхнул головой и вернулся к приборам. Запустив небольшую проверку, он почти дошел до середины, когда замер – на его плечо опустилась теплая тяжесть.  
– Да, Какаши? Что-нибудь нужно?  
– Ну, я пытался, – сказал Какаши так тихо, что расслышал только Ирука (и, возможно, Саске).  
Ируке не нужно было пояснять, что Какаши имеет в виду, так что он прошептал в ответ: «Я знаю». Краем глаза он видел, что Наруто, чье лицо раскраснелось, а в глазах появился свирепый блеск, стоит едва ли в пяти сантиметрах от Саске. Сакура пыталась сдержать капитана, но Ирука не мог твердо определить, ругает ли она Наруто или Саске… или обоих.  
– Если тебя это всерьез раздражает, я могу заставить их прекратить.  
«Да, пожалуйста…»  
– Они юны, и у каждого взрывной характер. Все, что остается таким старым кошелкам как мы – надеяться на лучшее, – пока он говорил, Какаши небрежно протянул руку и поправил тумблер и пару переключателей – это ни на что не повлияло, но дало ему причину задержаться здесь чуточку подольше. – Но на нервы действует, да. Жду не дождусь, пока мы куда-нибудь не прибудем.  
– Ох, Ирука, – Какаши склонился еще ближе, по-прежнему не убирая руку с его плеча, – если тебе нужно расслабиться, вовсе не надо ждать следующего порта, который будет через 85.235 суток.  
– О? А сколько в этом случае придется ждать?  
– Наша альфа-смена кончается через час двадцать семь минут, – все то же тепло… – Как и всегда.  
Ирука завершил проверку, в нужном порядке нажимая на клавиши и передвигая тумблеры.  
– А потом что?  
Хватка на его плече усилилась.  
– Уверен, ты можешь дать волю своему воображению и найти что-то, что тебя и развеселит, и расслабит.  
– Шахматы?  
– Нет.  
– Еда?  
– Нет.  
– Перечитывание чужих досье?  
– Нет.  
Он легко дотронулся до руки Какаши и усмехнулся.  
– Тогда, может, пара часов с тобой?  
– Хм-м… – Какаши склонился ближе. – Полагаю, это будет наиболее приятный вариант, особенно если ты…  
– Какаши! – раздался за спиной вопль Наруто. Ирука еле удержался от стона, а Какаши вытянулся, заложив руки за спиной, и повернулся к капитану. – Немедленно прекрати домогаться моего старшего офицера по связи!!!  
Затем последовал звук очередного удара, повлекший за собой череду сдавленных ругательств и шипения «а что я такого сказал?».  
Дальше было короткое объяснение на тему, что «есть вещи, в которые посторонним вмешиваться нельзя» от Сакуры.  
Удивленный вопрос от Наруто, за которым последовал сдержанно-ехидный комментарий Саске.  
И в завершение всего – бурная реакция Наруто, раздраженный ответ Сакуры и тихие, но ох-какие-снисходительные ремарки Саске.  
Иногда Ирука спрашивал себя, почему, ну зачем, с какой стати галактика вместо того, чтобы обойтись с ним по совести и справедливости, засунула его в эту команду неудачников? Почему он не ушел после предыдущего путешествия, почему позволил себе соблазниться предложенной ему честью и возможностью научиться новому, работая на Конохе? Но сколько бы он ни гадал почему, все же, наблюдая за привычной стычкой между капитаном, главврачом и вулканцем, который Все Знает Лучше, у Ируки становилось тепло на сердце.  
Ведь еще он краем глаза замечал честнейшую улыбку в галактике, напоминавшую ему, почему он все-таки остался.


End file.
